


Older Siblings

by Anibelli



Series: Bridgette and Felix PV AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anibelli/pseuds/Anibelli
Summary: What if Felix and Bridgette were Adrien and Marinette's older siblings? What if they were the original Cat and Bug duo?





	Older Siblings

When Adrien was finally born, Felix realized he had forgotten how small babies were. 

He hadn’t seen one in a while, but when he cradled the infant, he knew something was different. The child was no older than a few minutes, but his large green eyes were open and staring into Felix’s blue ones. He smiled slightly when he saw his new brother had his mother’s eyes.

The infant immediately smiled back at him.

Felix’s eyes widened. He glanced up to see if anyone else had noticed. He looked back down at Adrien, and slowly stuck his tongue out. Adrien copied his movements. Felix swallowed hard, and at the age of 8, he made an oath to himself.

He wouldn’t allow anyone to harm Adrien. He wouldn’t allow anyone to take away this small, innocent, fragile thing’s happiness away.

As Adrien grew, his optimism stayed. Granted, it was hard to be nice to such a small, happy kid all the time. Felix was a natural pessimist. Adrien was a perfect child. Happy, average height and weight, well behaved. Good looking. Very good looking. When Adrien turned three, Felix watched as he was brought to photo shoots and as he posed with their mother. The next week, Felix found those picture across billboards and magazines. He was oddly proud of the little squirt, even though he’d never tell him that.

Adrien turned six, and Felix started High School.

It took some convincing from his mother to his father, and to Felix himself, who was an introvert, but they finally agreed that Felix would go, as long as he continued modeling, fencing, piano, and Chinese. He was fine with that. He enjoyed fencing, anyways.

His first day, he was bombarded with papers to autograph, along with posters and body parts. He signed a few, but ignored the rest, silently leaving as he walked to class. Most people left him alone after that.

Except one.

Her name was Bridgette, and she was incessant.

One reason she stuck in his head was because, instead of asking for an autograph, she introduced herself. She was bubbly and bright, with long raven pigtails. Her voice was high pitched, and she seemed to care about what he had to say. Which was strange.

Another reason: She reminded him of Adrien.

Yes yes, there were clear differences. She was a 14 year old girl, and Adrien was a six year old boy. He gets that. But their personalities were both so bubbly, he was on the verge of blushing when she was rambling about the Chinese language, which she somehow knew he was taking. Apparently, she was Chinese too. Half, on her mother’s side. Did Felix know that people in China thought ladybugs were good luck?   


No. He didn’t.

She followed him to class, which unnerved him until he saw her take a seat. He scanned the room and sat next to a brown haired boy with his nose shoved into a book.

He glanced over at the cover, and was surprised to see it was in another language. Not French or Chinese, or even English. It didn’t have letters, but symbols.

“It’s Egyptian. I’m fluent.” The boy explained as he scanned the page, highlighting a phrase Felix couldn’t read.

“Are you still reading those stupid nerd books, Jalil?” A boy laughed. Jalil ignored him, highlighting another phrase and noting something down.

The boy sauntered over and slammed his hand on the desk. “I’m talking to you hierogly- _ freak _ . Can you hear me? Or are your ears too stuffed with mummy linen?”

“Jean-Claude, I highly doubt his ears are stuffed with mummy linen. That would be very unsanitary. And I think it’s cool that he can read Egyptian when all you can speak is French. Leave him alone, please.” Bridgette was back, and she was frowning at the bully. Felix raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything

“Sure. If you go on a date with me, sweetheart.” Jean-Claude suddenly got too close to Bridgette, as she squirmed away. Felix clenched his jaw. No matter how annoying she was, she didn’t deserve to be pressed up against this jerk. 

“Can you please leave? I can feel my IQ dropping with every word you say.” Felix butt in rudely, as that was the only way he knew how. Bridgette turned to him, her eyes sparkling as she grinned. Jean-Claude balled his fists, but was forced to go sit when the teacher finally showed up. Bridgette winked at Felix, who set his jaw as he started to feel hot. Luckily, she had already turned around.

“T-that was nice of you.” Jalil told him.

“He’s an idiot. And it is cool, you know.” Felix muttered. Jalil finally looked up.

“What is?”

“You can read Hieroglyphics. That’s impressive.” He said. Jalil blinked.

“Yeah, I guess it is. I’m Jalil. Jalil Kubdel.”

“Felix Agreste.” Felix looked at the teacher as she started calling names out.

“Agreste, Felix?” She called.

“You say ‘present’.” Jalil instructed. Felix repeated the word calmly. And the class continued.

* * *

 

During the lunch break, Nathalie picked him up and they drove home. She asked him how his day was going, but he just answered “Fine.” She dropped it.

He arrived home, and was greeted by a four year old slamming into his leg.

“Felix! I missed you! You were too far  _ awwaaayyyyy _ ! I wanna play!” Adrien giggled. Felix set down his bag, and scooped up the boy.

“Going for a walk sound good?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! That sounds fun!” He squealed and leapt out of Felix’s arms, running outside with bare feet.

Felix groaned, grabbing his sneakers and running after the toddler.

They were walking in the park, when Felix groaned.

“What?” Adrien asked from behind a tree. 

“Hi Felix!” Bridgette called from the playground. Of course a 14 year old girl would be on the child’s playground. That’s logical.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Adrien asked. Felix scowled.

“No. Ignore her.” He said, grabbing the kid’s hand and dragging them down the path. He snuck a quick glance over to see that Bridgette had other things to attend to. Like a mini-her who was climbing the slide to get her, as Bridgette went down the other way. The young-Bridgette quickly looked around and went down the slide she just came up, slamming into her sister and screaming “TAG!” as she ran the other direction. Bridgette smiled widely and chased after her.

“She’s pretty! You should be dating her!” Adrien said loudly. Felix stiffened, but luckily Bridgette didn’t hear him.

“Quiet kid. Let’s... Let’s play chess.” He pointed to the table as Adrien squealed and raced over. Felix followed, sitting across the six year old.

As they played, Adrien seemed to have a plan. Honestly, Felix hadn’t played in a while, so he was just doing whatever. He realized his mistake when Adrien started moving his king around the board in one single move, crippling Felix’s entire team in the process. As he moved them around, Adrien called out “Check check check check check check check mate!”

Felix stared at the board, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his temple. Adrien looked up at his brother for approval of his actions. Felix took a deep breath and finally said, 

“Damn kid. Have you been practicing?”

Adrien grinned widely, giggling as Felix knocked over his own King. Adrien jumped around, but stopped suddenly. Felix followed his gaze to a small old man in a floral patterned red shirt. The man was laying on his stomach, reaching for his cane which had skid a few feet ahead of him. Before Felix could let a word out, Adrien was racing over and grabbing the cane, helping the small man up gently. Felix watched wordlessly as the man opened his mouth to thank the boy, but shut it quickly before glancing up at Felix, then back at Arien. He broke into a smile.

“Thank you young man. A future hero.” The man told Felix as he walked past. Felix snorted.

“Future disaster, you mean. C’mon Adrien. I’ve gotta go back to school soon.” Felix walked with Adrien out of the park, not realizing the old man was watching them go.

“This may be more complicated than I thought.” He muttered. A humming noise came from his shirt pocket.    
“Wayzz, please. Trust me.” The pocket was silent. Master Fu continued his path, approaching the exit of the park. He started crossing the crosswalk, completely aware of the car heading toward him. Suddenly, small hands pushed him out of the way, helping him cross the street faster than normal. He saw the small child go flying onto the sidewalk, the cookies in her hands smashing to the ground. A shriek was heard before a taller girl appeared at the young girl’s side.

“Marinette! Are you okay?” Bridgette gasped, scooping the young girl up, cradling her. Marinette looked up at her sister.

“But the car-.”

“Yes, I saw the car. Next time let  _ me _ handle it please. You could have gotten hurt!” She sighed. Bridgette turned to the man her sister saved.

“Sir, are you alright?”

“Absolutely, miss. Thanks to your sister here. A true savior of Paris, this one is.”

“Oh, definitely. Never thinks about herself. Other’s are always first with her.” She smiled down at the young child. She looked up, and the man was gone. 

“Um…” The girls shared a look.

“That’s weird.” Marinette noted.

“A little.” Bridgette gasped. “ _ Schoooool _ ! Oh no!” She started running as Marinette squeaked in delight.

Master Fu continued walking towards the children’s houses.

“They are too young, master!” Wayzz finally flew out of his master’s pocket.

“I’ve only been wrong once. It won’t happen again. At least, I hope not. I will still leave the miraculous with them. Then Plagg and Tikki will decide. They are wise enough.”

“If you insist, master.” Wayzz sighed.

* * *

SMASH!

Felix spun around to see Jalil shoved against the lockers. He huffed and raced towards the conflict, only to find that Bridgette was already there, pushing Jean-Claude off the boy.

“Leave him alone, Jean-Claude. What has he ever done to you?” She asked, pouting.

“He’s a wise-ass. Should learn to keep his mouth shut. I’m teaching him this lesson. Now.” 

He pushed past the girl, who clearly didn’t know what was coming as he pulled his fist back, because she stepped in front of Jalil and took the hit for him. Jean-Claude’s eyes widened as she clutched her face. Felix walked over.

“Hitting girls I see? What a coward. Jalil, would you be a gentleman and bring her to the nurse please?” He patted Jalil’s back, who nodded, determined to help his new friend. Jean-Claude attempted to escape, but Felix grabbed his shirt and held him against the wall, watching people leave. 

As the locker room emptied, Felix turned to the large bully. Felix’s face darkened and he growled out,

“Now, listen up. I don’t care who you are or what you want, but you’re going to stay away from Bridgette, alright? It’s clear that you can’t control yourself around her, as you punched her in the face. And while you’re at it, stay away from Jalil too. Got it?” Jean-Claude scowled, but nodded. The new boy scared him, he would be honest.

Felix arrived at class to see Bridgette with an ice-pack over her eye. She kept shaking her head when the teacher asked how it happened. He scowled at that. Jean-Claude deserved some type of punishment. He opened his mouth, but Bridgette shot him a look.

He only shut his mouth because he had never seen that kind of look on her face before. Granted, he had only met her this morning, but that look could’ve silenced anyone. 

* * *

Felix arrived home and made a beeline for his room. Unluckily, Adrien saw him and shouted his name.

Felix sighed, but let Adrien drag him into his room as he yelled about something cool he wanted to show him. 

A black hexagonal box sat on his coffee table, with a type of red symbol on the top. It almost looked satanic, but Felix dismissed the idea when Adrien flicked it open. A glowing green ball of light appeared in front of Adrien’s face. Felix shouted in surprise, tackling Adrien to the couch to protect him as the ball got lighter and a small black thing appeared. Adrien was complaining that Felix was crushing him, but Felix didn’t move as the black thing looked down at them. It opened its eyes, and Felix realized the creature was a cat. It had whiskers, paws, ears, and slit pupils. With a little cartoon like body. It yawned, showing tiny fangs. Then it looked at them and blinked a few times.

“What the heck is this?” It complained. Felix choked as Adrien peeked over his shoulder. His mouth fell open and he shouted “Cool!”

“What are you? What do you want?”

“I’m a kwami. I grant powers. One of yours is the power of destruction. Of course Fu would do this, give me to brothers and not tell me which one is the chosen one!”

Felix connected the dots quickly. The old man hadn’t been subtle.

“Fu is the old guy? He gave this to us?” He asked the cat.

“Yeah. I’ve got a name, you know.”

“I don’t care. I’m returning you. You’re a terrible gift.” Felix said. Adrien looked up at his brother.

“Hey! That’s not nice. He has feelings, Felix!”

“Thank you, kiddo. My name’s Plagg. You can’t return me, by the way. I feel like you are not the chosen one. This little guy seems much more fit for the job.” Plagg pointed to Adrien. Felix growled.

“Please! He’s six! He can’t be the ‘chosen one’!”   


“Jealous, huh?” Plagg asked Felix.

“No! Protective!” He countered. “What does it mean, he’s the chosen one?”

“He gets the special powers and becomes a superhero.” Plagg explained. Adrien’s face lit up, but then he frowned.

“Felix is right, Plagg. I’m six! I can’t be a hero, I can’t even tie my shoes!” He pouted.

“Luckily for you, based on the era we’re in right now, you won’t have sneakers for shoes when you transform.”   


“No, he won’t be transforming at all. He can’t be a hero. He’s too young.” Felix demanded.

“He has to. There’s probably an Akuma evilizing someone right now.”   


“No. He won’t. I will. I’m 14, I can handle…. whatever you said was going on.” Felix set his jaw.

“But you can’t! You’re not the Chosen One!” Plagg complained.

“Well, when the Chosen One turns 14, he can have the job. Sound good, Adrien?”

“Yeah! I get to be a superhero!”

“Fine! I’ll run you through the basics then!” Plagg threw his paws in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was having a different situation at home.

“So, I get to be a superhero?” She asked cautiously. Tikki nodded. “You have the power of creation! Once transformed, you will call on your ‘Lucky Charm’, your secret superpower. After you summon it though, you will have five minutes until you change back. You will get a yoyo too. It has an infinite rope length, and is unbreakable. You will use it as a weapon and a transportation device.

“Remember, though. You are only assuming this position until Marinette, the Chosen One, turns 14. Then she will assume the role. Though, you’ll be 22 then, and won’t really be up for it by then I’ll bet.” Tikki giggled.

“Okay. How do I activate my powers?”

“Spots on!”

“And how do I deactivate my powers?”

“Spots off. Try it out!”

“Tikki, spots on!” she called. Instantly, a mask covered her face, and a red and black suit covered her body. Her long pigtails grew red ribbons that swept the floor instead of hair ties. A yoyo sat on her waist, looped like a belt.

“Cool! Spots off!” She called. Her Miraculous sent a red dash out, and Tikki appeared, her suit changing back to her clothes with a flash of red light.

“Great job Bridgette! Now, there is one thing I haven’t told you yet. You have a partner. Another person in this city has been chosen to have the power of destruction. Your suit is based off a Ladybug, and he or she is based off of a Black Cat. They’ll help you release the villain’s akuma.”

“And I have to cleanse the Akuma, right?”

“Yes, or it’ll multiply. You’ve got most of it down. Just know that fighting and using the yoyo will come naturally. You don’t need to overthink it. We become one as we transform. I have millenia’s worth of knowledge. Don’t worry. I will aid you.”

“Thanks Tikki. I hope I get a chance to use my powers soon! I’m super excited.”

“You’re gonna do great.”

* * *

A man gasped as the flowers he bought for her were stomped on. By her. She had rejected him. His words. His love.

He felt a tear trail down his face as the ribbon from the bouquet flew into his hands from the wind. He stood, wrapping it around his wrist as he walked away. The tears were free flowing now. Flowing deeply down his face. He looked at the ribbon, and a sob wracked his body.

They had plans to get married.

What had come over her?

He watched as a black butterfly approached him. He couldn’t help but be intrigued. Was this a cruel joke from the gods? A black butterfly signifying her black heart?

The butterfly landed on his ribbon, and it dissolved. The red ribbon turned as black as the butterfly, and suddenly, a voice could be heard in his head.

“Heart Ache, I am Hawk Moth. I know your pain, and would like you to help others experience it. I grant you the power to make others feel your broken heart, starting with your heartless fiancee. Now she will know what she has done to you. But, in return, you will bring me the Miraculous of two new superheroes. The earrings of one and ring of the other.”

“Of course Hawk Moth. I can’t wait to have Paris feel my pain!” The black smoke enveloped his body, scaring the people around him. An evil laugh filled the air.

* * *

Felix was making mental notes of all Plagg had to say when he heard sirens outside. Adrien turned his TV on.

Mrs. Chamakh was addressing Paris.

“-it appears that Paris is being attacked by, yes, a “supervillain”. Robert, this is ridiculous, this can’t be right! Fine! The supervillain is headed towards the east side, and the Mayor advises everyone to stay indoors. The police are making an attempt, but the victims of the villain who calls himself ‘Heart Ache’ are overcome with sadness, so the Police are not able to do much. We can only pray someone can stop him and save Paris.” A video of Heart Ache appeared on the screen, as people curled into a ball and wept near his feet. His outfit was simple, red, black and purple. His mask was two blood-red half-hearts on his eyes, with two red tear-tracks trailing down his face. His eyes were brown, with matching hair. His suit had the symbol of a black shriveling heart on the front, signifying that’s what he did to his victims.

“That is the akumatized victim. You ready to save Paris?” Plagg asked Felix.

“You said I’ll have help, right?” He confirmed.

“If the can figure it out in time. You may be alone for the first fight.” Plagg shrugged.

“Fine. Whatever. Claws out!” Felix transformed, and Adrien yelled in excitement. His brother was wearing a black leather suit, with a bell on the zipper in front. His hair was shaggy and unstyled, hanging in his face, with cat ears on his head and a black mask covering his now completely blue eyes. His pupils were slits in his blue iris, which contrasted with his baby blue whites of his eyes. He had a leather tail too, which flicked back and forth, showing his brother’s agitation.

“Well. I’m a cat now. Great.” He looked at his brother.

“Adrien, you need to pretend I’m out with friends, okay?”

“What friends?” He asked innocently. Felix recoiled, sweating slightly.

“Um. Just don’t tell dad. Alright? Actually, like Plagg said. You can’t tell anyone. At all. Pretend this never happened. I’ll kill you if you do tell, and Dad’ll take it away. You’ll never be… Chat Noir. Yeah, that’s a good name. You won’t be a superhero if you tell anyone. Alright?”

Adrien nodded vigorously as he watched his brother jump out the open window, using the baton to slow his fall. Adrien went back to watching the news, hoping to see his brother on screen.

* * *

Bridgette was swinging with her yoyo towards the source of chaos when a black mass crashed into her, yelping and trying to stop. She reacted quickly, using her yoyo to stop them from falling. She hung from a street lamp, as a blonde haired boy gazed up at her.

“Um. Sorry.” He said, dropping to the ground.

“No problem. You’re my partner then?” She asked, seeing the cat costume.

“Chat Noir. Nice to meet you, uh…”

“Ladybug. Now, c’mon! We’ve gotta save Paris!” She took off running, swinging her yoyo. He tilted his head.

“She’s… oddly confident. Especially for a newbie.” He muttered to himself as he started running after her.  As she ran, he noticed her long raven locks were tied with two red ribbons into pigtails. The girl’s eyes were dark gray, and her skin fair. She had soft facial features, that didn’t match her athleticism and fighting style. She was very pretty, and very attr- he mentally slapped himself. He didn’t even  _ know _ this girl.

He caught up to her when she was flying at Heart Ache, fist ready. He watched as she engaged him in combat, and they fought ruthlessly. She was a natural. She knew which attacks were coming and exactly how to counter and dodge them. He kept sending out pulse waves but she leapt over them. Her yoyo was an extension of her body, as she used it effortlessly. Felix found this extremely attractive and hid a blush.

Felix readied his baton as he approached the villain. Ladybug was keeping him occupied from the front, so he struck from behind, smashing the baton into his side, knocking him over. He extended the baton until it pushed on Heart Ache’s chest. Heart Ache grabbed the other end and flipped it over, sending Chat Noir flying. He landed on his feet and slid backwards 10 feet. Ladybug was kicked over and Heart Ache ran off.  Ladybug stood up and raced over to Chat.

“Nice try, but he’s a little more challenging that I expected. I think maybe we should use our powers.” She said.

“What’s your power?” Chat Noir asked.   


“My Lucky Charm. It gives me an item that’s supposed to help the fight. My kwami said your’s was Cataclysm or something, right?”

“Yeah, I destroy whatever I touch.” He looked at her, and once again noticed how pretty she was.

“We should probably go after him.” She said, setting off. Chat Noir shook his head and followed.

The screams and weeping sounds were their hint to where he went. They lept over buildings and raced across rooftops to find the culprit. They finally found him near the Eiffel Tower, and lept to the ground.

Chat jumped over a car and used his pole to extend himself closer to Heart Ache. He heard Ladybug yell out “Lucky Charm!” behind him as he closed in on Heart Ache. Suddenly, before he could react, Heart Ache sent out a pulse. He heard Ladybug yelled behind him, “No!”

Felix fell to his knees.

His mother was gone. He watched with two year old Adrien as his mother’s face was plastered on another telephone pole. His father had become unbearable, snapping at Adrien every time he smiled. Adrien had cried more times than Felix could ever remember. Felix felt his heart breaking. His beloved mother had gone missing, and nobody knew why. Except for Felix. He knew it was his father’s fault. Felix was familiar with these feelings. So he knew how to overcome them.

He stood. Heart Ache’s grin fell away.

“Impossible!” He cried. Before Chat could say anything, a long red and black spotted pole with a hooked end grabbed the ribbon on Heart Ache’s wrist, pulling it off. Chat quickly activated his Cataclysm and turned it to dust before Heart Ache could react. Ladybug caught the Akuma, releasing a white butterfly. 

She turned to Chat Noir.

“Are you alright? I saw you got hit by the pulse! Are you injured?” She asked, touching his arm. He froze. No one touched him. They were all afraid of his terrible personality. He forced himself to nod.

“Yeah, I’m fine. T-thanks.” He managed. He watched her closely as she stared at the pole, trying to remember what to do. She bit her lip in concentration, and Felix almost had a stroke.

She tossed the pole into the air, yelling out “Miraculous Ladybug!” A star shaped ladybug swarm was sent out. Chat Noir and Ladybug watched with wide eyes as it cleaned all the damage in the city from the fight. People stopped crying and were hugging each other. Civilians started snapping pictures of the duo in superhero costumes.

“That’s handy.” Ladybug chuckled. The villain collapsed on his hands and knees, transforming back into his civilian form. He looked up as the two heroes gave each other a smile.

“Not bad, Ladybug. That was some… im _ purr _ essive work there.” Chat Noir grinned at her. He didn’t know where the joke came from, but as Chat Noir he felt as if he could be anyone he wanted. Do anything he wanted,  and it wouldn’t have any repercussions. 

“Hmm, you’re quite the jokester, huh?”

“Maybe so.” He bent down and kissed her hand. She pushed his head away, giggling. 

“Who are you?” Someone yelled at them. They turned.

“This, is the Miraculous Ladybug.” Chat Noir introduced, bowing and gesturing dramatically to Ladybug. She rolled her eyes.

“This is Chat Noir. He’s apparently a dork.” She shoved him playfully. He chuckled as people started to bombard them with questions. Chat Noir was used to this type of attention, so he ignored it. Ladybug, however, looked uncomfortable.

He heard a beep, and noticed her earring’s that had little spots on them. One of the spots was left, and it was flashing. 

“Ladybug, you’re about to transform back.” He pointed to her earring. She nodded.

“See you around, Chat Noir.” She winked and swung away. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and ignored it, watching instead as a woman ran up to the man, sobbing hysterically. She hugged him and explained something about marriage and relationships. Chat Noir decided it was time to leave before he transformed.

* * *

Bridgette arrived home just in time for dinner.

Her parents were worried that she wasn’t home while this attack was happening, but she assured them she was far away from the attack, hanging with her friend Dominique. Marinette was excited to play Ultimate Mecha Strike with her sister. Honestly, Bridgette didn’t see a point anymore. Marinette was a beast. The four year old destroyed her in every game they played. But it made her smile, so Bridgette decided to play.

Bridgette couldn’t help but think about the power she felt when she was Ladybug. She became fearless. She could scale buildings in seconds. She could jump over cars. She probably could throw Chat Noir across Paris if she tried hard enough. She giggled at the thought. Then she frowned, because Marinette had destroyed her. Again.

“Yay!” She cheered, jumping up and down and waving her controller like a maniac. Bridgette smiled. Maybe it was worth playing. 

* * *

Adrien was pelting Felix with questions. He ignored all of them and went straight to bed.

He couldn’t help but think about Ladybug. She was incredible, fighting like she had done this her entire life. Teasing him about his pun, before disappearing in a second. Being extremely pretty.

He shook his head. This girl was someone he’s never met before. How could he expect to like her already?

Plagg was full of camembert cheese and was snoring away. Felix had already complained about that being all he ate, so he decided to take a leaf out of Plagg’s book and sleep too.

* * *

“Felix!” Adrien called from his room. Felix groaned and rolled out of bed, wanting nothing to do with this kid right now. The last akuma attack from Hawkmoth was ridiculously tedious. He just wanted to sleep through the night for once.   


“What?” He yelled irritably. Adrien didn’t answer, but Felix heard a growl come from his room. Felix’s eyes widened and he ran towards the room, making sure Plagg was with him. That was never a good sign.

Yes, Adrien knew how to fight. Felix had been training him for the past two years, and the eight year old was strong enough to flip the sixteen year old over his shoulder now. But it doesn’t mean that he could protect himself completely.

Felix burst through the door to see Adrien with his fists in front of his face, snarling and hissing like a cat. Just because Adrien wasn’t Chat Noir yet didn’t mean that he wasn’t affected by the Miraculous being activated.

A red figure stood on the other side of the room, arms crossed. Felix’s eyes widened.

“Ladybug.” He breathed. She turned to look at him, and Felix watched her bite her lip.

“Felix Agreste. Your family is in danger.” She said.

“Fe what do I do?” Adrien asked, slowly moving closer.

“Chill. We’re okay.” He turned to Ladybug, and tried to remain calm. When he wasn’t Chat Noir, all his confidence left him in front of her.

“Um, what do you mean?” Felix felt his eye twitch.

“Y-you’re being targeted by an Akuma. We need to move you somewhere safe.” She said, her eyes drifting behind Felix.   


“This house is the safest building in Paris. It’s built like a fortress. We aren’t leaving.” A stern voice said from behind Felix. Felix’s eyes widened and he turned to meet his Father’s eyes.

“If she says it’s not safe, Fath-.”

“That’s final. We don’t need to leave if we have a superhero to protect us.” He looked at Ladybug without expression. He watched his father’s eyes drift to her earrings. Her Miraculous. Felix frowned. Why would his father be interested in those? Ladybug frowned.

“Sir-.”

Gabriel Agreste cut her off. “If you don’t mind me asking,  _ Ladybug _ , where is your partner?”

Shit.

“Not sure, but hopefully he shows up soon. I don’t trust myself to protect you three against an Akuma in a building I don’t know well.”

“Then my son, Adrien, will show you around. Make sure you get familiar, because this is where you are staying until the threat is gone.” He said, ice in his voice. Adrien frowned at his father.

“No, father. I’ll show her. I know the house better. I can show her how to set up the self defense system and lock down.” Felix saved him. His father raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. Adrien, come with me. We are going somewhere safe.” His father grabbed his younger son’s arm and dragged him out of the room. Felix watched them go and turned to Ladybug. She hadn’t aged in the last two years, which Felix appreciated. She was still gorgeous.

“Lead the way.” She said, gesturing to the house. He swallowed and gestured for her to go first. She smiled at him.

“What a gentleman.” She touched his shoulder as she passed him, and Felix almost choked.

He showed her his house, leaving his room for last. He finally led her to his room, and let her in. Sh gazed around silently, hiding a smile as she saw the news on his computer screen, her face smiling down at her.

Felix blushed and turned away. His eyes drifted towards the window, and they widened. A dark, masked figure was grinning through the window, floating on air. He knocked. 

Ladybug spun around, yoyo in hand. She squinted.

“I’m guessing that isn’t Chat Noir.” She muttered, grabbing Felix’s arm and throwing him into the bathroom, shutting the door in his face. The sound of a battle reached his ears.

“Plagg, claws out!” He whispered. He leapt through the window and entered through his bedroom one. He pounced on the figure, scratching with his claws. The figure punched back, and the battle continued. Ladybug was knocked over, but bounced back up and was even more vicious than before.

Chat Noir punched the figure across the face, when his ear twitched. A gasp came from behind him.

Adrien stood at the open doorway, his eyes wide as he watched his brother pummel the black figure. Everyone turned toward him, and the figure howled in delight. The smoky blackness shot forwards, enveloping Adrien and whisking him through the house.

Chat Noir roared in anger, shooting after them, Ladybug on his tail. They left the house, chasing the smoke through the streets. It headed east, and Ladybug seemed to become more worried as they ran. The figure approached the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, and Ladybug became enraged. A face appeared in the smoke, and it grinned evilly as it entered the shop. The customers scattered, and Chat Noir heard Bridgette’s parents scream as Bridgette’s younger sister, Marinette was also taken by the smoke. Ladybug’s breath caught as the smoke took off again.

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir’s arm and swung her yoyo as far as she could. It took Marinette. It took  _ her sister _ . She was going to tear him limb from limb if something happened to her.

The yoyo pulled them forwards, flying through the air. Ladybug spotted the smoke stopped in front of the Louvre. She watched as the smoke dropped the two children onto the ground. They both stood and opened their eyes.

The inky smoke had now replaced their eyes, and hollow shells had replaced the superhero’s siblings.

The heroes landed in front of their siblings, weapons ready and aimed at the smoke hovering in between the children.

“Marinette?” Ladybug asked quietly. The child did not move.

“Adrien.” Chat Noir said. No response.

“What have you done?” Ladybug’s voice cracked.

“Helped them wake up.” The smokes voice came from Adrien, who spoke as if he was speaking.

“Stop!” Chat yelled.

“Fight, my children. Destroy your heroes.” Marinette rasped in the smokes voice.

Adrien flew at Chat Noir, engaging in battle. The eight year old was fast, faster than Felix remembered. The child threw punches faster than he did, and was everywhere at once. Chat Noir tried to use his usual move that incapacitated his brother, but Adrien wasn’t falling for it. He kicked his brother across the ground, sending him tumbling into the Louvre.

Marinette didn’t attack at first, but circled her sister. Bridgette was tempted to transform back, to show her sister that it was her. She didn’t, which might’ve been a mistake. Marinette had never fought, but Ladybug knew she was strong and very flexible. 

Marinette leapt at her sister, spinning into a kick that hit Ladybug’s face. Ladybug fell to the ground, with her sister standing over her. 

“Marinette! Stop!” She cried, as the eight year old pummeled her. Bridgette knew that if she survived this, she would go to school tomorrow covered in bruises and cuts.

Marinette landed a good blow on her temple, and Ladybug became dizzy. She had enough. 

She grabbed Marinette’s small limbs and threw her yoyo, wrapping her like a cocoon. The yoyo bounced off the Louvre, wrapping around Adrien right before he cracked Chat Noir’s skull open with his baton. Adrien and Marinette were wrapped completely, and Ladybug watched as the yoyo tied them to the base of the Louvre. They were trapped.

Chat Noir stumbled to his feet, and rested his arm on Ladybug’s shoulder.

“Not bad, beautiful. Are you okay?”   


“Fine. Just a little shaken up that an eight year old almost defeated me.” She chuckled without humor.

“Are you hurt?”

“Um, no.” She lied. He frowned.

“You’re lying. I’ll patch you up after we deal with Smokey.”

“My name is Smoke Screen! Not  _ Smokey _ !” Adrien rasped.

“Okay buddy. I’m done with your bullshit, honestly.” Chat Noir stretched, ignoring his ripped muscles that screamed in protest.

“Cataclysm!” He summoned his power and grabbed the smoke figure.

“Lemme make this clear.” He snarled to the crumbling figure. “Never mess with my family ever again. Or you won’t enjoy the outcome.” The smoke disappeared, and a man dressed in black fell to the ground. Chat Noir grabbed his Firehouse pin and threw it to Ladybug without taking his eyes off him.

Ladybug summoned her yoyo, which unraveled the eight year olds, who collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Ladybug de-evilized the akuma and threw her yoyo into the air for the Miraculous Ladybug spell, since she didn’t have a Lucky Charm item. The man turned out to be a Firefighter who had lost his friend yesterday in a fire. Ladybug consoled him as Chat Noir scooped up the children.

Marinette was someone he had never met, but once again he was struck by the resemblance to Bridgette. Adrien was sleeping peacefully, so without any parting words except for a kiss to Ladybug’s forehead, he left Marinette with Ladybug and went home with Adrien. He transformed in an alleyway and carried his brother home. 

His father was furious with Ladybug when he first arrived, but he explained that when Adrien appeared in his room looking for him, the smoke took him. Felix told him that he chased after Ladybug and Chat Noir and somehow got involved in the fight. His father was still angry, but less when Felix did his best to patch himself and Adrien up. He would need some help tomorrow by the school nurse, but he did his best and passed out.

* * *

Bridgette limped into school the next day, and Dominique gasped when she saw her.

The dark-skinned beauty’s mouth fell open and she grasped Bridgette on her shoulder tightly, causing her to inhale sharply. Dominique let go but winced as the sign of her battered friend.

“What happened?” She demanded.

“Akuma attack. Pretty violent.” Bridgette sighed, thinking of Chat Noir’s raged growl when Adrien was taken. She wasn’t aware he cared so much for the boy.

“It attacked you?” Dominique asked. 

“Um, yeah. Pretty much.” She gazed around the room, and her voice caught when she saw Felix enter the school. He was as beat up as she was.

“Him too?”   


“I heard the Akuma took his brother. Must’ve put up a fight.” Bridgette lied.

“Gonna talk to him today?” Dominique asked.

“Of course.” Bridgette winked. “And now, I have a conversation topic. See ya later!” She called. 

Felix twitched at the sound of Bridgette’s voice. She sounded so happy, even though her sister was taken by the akuma yesterday. How could she even stand the pain?

“Hey Felix!” She said brightly. He looked over, and sucked in a breath. She was completely bruised and cut up. She reflected him in a way.

“What happened to you?” He asked, his eyes wide.

“Um, I fell.” She lied. He narrowed his eyes. That was a lie. He knew it.

“Hmm. Alright.” He kept walking, but she walked next to him. He wondered how she couldn’t take a hint and leave him alone. Did she really want to date him that badly? Couldn’t she tell his love was saved for someone else?

“Are you alright? I heard your brother was taken yesterday. Is he okay?” Her voice was soft and quiet, not something he normally heard from the bubbly girl.

“He’s okay. I’m fine.” He breathed out, moving his arm and wincing.

“You’re bleeding.” She noted.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” He snapped.

“Through your shirt.” She continued. He froze and looked at his arm. The slice on his arm had bleed through his bandage.

“I’m going to the nurse.” He muttered.

“You know perfectly well the nurse won’t do anything. C’mon. I’ve got First Aid training. I’ll patch you up before class.” She said, walking to an empty classroom. He hesitated, looking over his shoulder. He saw Dominique and Jalil watching them closely. Dom winked at him. He scowled when he felt a blush cross his face and entered the classroom. 

Bridgette was pulling her kit out of her bag when she heard unbuttoning of clothes. She froze, turning around slowly to see him gingerly taking his shirt off. His vest was already on the empty desk. He was more hurt than she realized.

“What happened?” She hummed as she prepped the swabs. He didn’t answer, just mumbled something incoherent.

“Interesting. You know what would be more interesting? If I could hear your words.” She turned to look at him. He just looked at her. 

“Anyways.” She grabbed her bandages and alcohol. She started to swab the cuts with disinfectant and put tape over them to close the wound, before bandaging them up. Felix watched her with curiosity. He’s never seen her so calm and not flirting. Maybe she was over him?   


“How’d your brother get back home?” She asked. It hit him. Her sister was taken too. This was her way of coping. Not caring about dating him right now.

“Chat Noir found me in the streets, trying to find him. He gave him to me and took off. I brought him home.”

“Was your dad mad?”

“Yeah. Mainly at Ladybug.” Her hand slipped.

“Why? What did she do wrong?” She asked as he winced at the tape ripping at his skin. He glared at her, but she didn’t seem to care.

“My dad told her to protect my family, and she let Adrien get taken. He’s chill now, but he was furious at first.”

“Wait. He ordered her around and got upset when she didn’t follow his instructions?” She asked, straightening up.

“Yeah. She was there to protect my family and she failed. In his mind, that is.”

“That’s stupid! She’s a superhero. Not someone your dad hired! She doesn’t work for him, she does what she can to protect her city!” She frowned, her jaw set. He raised an eyebrow. 

“And…? My dad doesn’t care. He asked her to do something and she failed. He’s gonna blame her.”   


“Your dad doesn’t seem like the most logical person.” She muttered, fixing his last cut. He narrowed his eyes.

“You’ve never met him. He’s used to getting his way. He doesn’t like when things go wrong.”

She was silent as she started packing her stuff up.

“Bridgette.” He stopped her. She sighed.

“Yes?”   


“D-.” He huffed. Why was he doing this? “Do you want me to… to fix your wounds? They look like they hurt.” He didn’t meet her eyes as he put his shirt back on, buttoning the buttons. She watched him expressionlessly. It worried him. She looked more like his father than Adrien, and that made him uncomfortable.

“Fine.” She sat on the desk as she instructed him on how to dress her wounds. Her voice became muffled, and he turned to see her pulling her white polo off. His eyes widened as he watched her sit there in a tank top.

“What?” She asked. 

“N-nothing. What now?”   


“Swab the alcohol over the cut.” He did as she instructed.

“Now put two small pieces of the medical tape over the cut so it pulls the skin together. Bandage over the tape. Next cut.

“This isn’t that bad.” He muttered as he moved to the next cut, on her temple. He froze, staring at it. Marinette kicking Ladybug in the temple crossed his mind. He stared at the cut.

Bridgette watched him as his eyes fell on the cut on her temple. He seemed to recognize it, and it scared her. She did what she knew would break his focus. She leaned forwards, her lips finding his pulse point. And she bit him lightly. 

His eyes widened as he felt a small mouth at his neck. He yelped and leapt back, his hand touching the spot where her lips were. He pulled out his phone and flipped the camera around. He choked when he saw a small mark on his pulse point.

“Did you bite me? Is that a mark? Why?” He cried, covering his neck with both hands.

“Yep.” She answered, eyes sparkling.

“Why?” He yelped again.

“Cause you were staring. Fix me up so we’re not late.” She said.

“Are you crazy?” He cried.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” She said. She went to grab the tape from his hand, but he pulled back.   


“No. I’ll do it.” He grumbled, swabbing the cut and taping it closed. He was about to put a bandage on it, but she caught his hand.

“No, it’s too close to my eye. The bandage will absorb the blood and might leak into my eye. I’d rather not have that.” She explained. He nodded and his eye caught the bruises peppering her arms.

“How’d these happen?” He asked.

“Fell.” She answered lightly. He knew it was a lie.

“How?”

“Tripped.”   


“On what?”

“The stairs. I fell down an entire flight. I think we’ve got all the cuts.” She said, changing the topic and pulling her shirt back on.

“Why’d you trip?” He pressed on. A look of irritation replaced by something else flashed across her face.

“Because a smoke monster entered my parent’s bakery and took my sister. I tried to go after them but I tripped. Hence the bruises. You weren’t the only one who had someone go missing yesterday, Fe. I’ll see you in class.” She kissed his cheek, and he didn’t recoil, just watched her pack her kit and go.

* * *

Adrien flew at him, the pole hitting against Felix’s baton. The two brother’s were sparring again, and Felix was impressed at how well Adrien was improving. The kid was still small, but he was stronger than ever. Felix was slipping him treats from the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery because the model diet wasn’t giving him the calories he needed from all the training. And, yes, he was able to see Bridgette that way too. Stop judging him.

The more time their friends spent together, the more time they spent together. The more time they spent together, the more he realized she was like Ladybug. Just interested in him. Which felt weird.

His thoughts distracted him, and Adrien swept him off his feet. He landed hard, on the mat in his room. He lay on the ground and didn’t move.

“Fe, get up. Another round.” The golden blonde prodded his brother until Felix moved.

“I’m just gonna sleep.” He said.

“Fe no! C’mon! Another round, before Dad gets home!” He whined.

“Are you  _ fighting _ ?” An angry voice came from behind them. Both boys jumped, turning to face their raging father.

“N-no!” Adrien stuttered.

“Put those weapons down at once! How dare you do that with the window’s open! People could see you!” Gabriel snarled.

“Dad we’re fine. Relax. Just playing.” Felix told his father.

“ _ Just playing _ ? Do you know what could’ve happened if you left a mark? Modeling gig on hold, your paycheck wouldn’t come for much longer than you would expect. This family’s reputation destroyed, because someone saw you acting like barbarians!”

“Father, please! It was my idea! We just wanted to have some fun!” There was an unspoken  _ for once _ at the end of Adrien’s words. 

“Yeah, Father. We were just playing. And yeah, we’re completely unharmed, thanks for asking.” He rolled his eyes. Gabriel growled.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me! Do you not know what I do for you?”

“I know what you do! You’re neglectful and uncaring! All you care about is that stupid business you run and this family’s retarded reputation! We do everything you ask of us, but as soon as you see one thing that makes us happy, you completely destroy it and ruin everything! Can’t you just be happy for us for once?” Felix snapped. Gabriel stilled, his gaze hard and unloving.

“Go to your room. You’re grounded.” He shut the door behind him.

“I’m already in my room idiot!” Felix yelled after him. Adrien watched his brother as he punched the wall, leaving a hole. He pulled out his unscathed hand. He turned to Adrien, who shrunk back under his glare.

“Fe?” He asked the 17 year old timidly. Felix scooped up his brother and jumped out the window.

* * *

Bridgette was dealing with a new batch of cupcakes that had to be frosted when the bell on the door rang. She called out, “Just a second!” As she piped frosting onto the vanilla cakes, she accidently got some onto her hand. Ignoring it, she finished the cakes and brought the batch out to the display. Without looking up, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled down at little Adrien.

“Hey, you. What can I get the youngest Agreste?” She watched as his eyes scanned the display and his eyes fell upon the freshly baked croissants Bridgette had just pulled from the oven. His smile widened.

“That’s what you want?” A voice said to her right. Bridgette jumped and screamed. Felix Agreste was standing against the display case, out of her view from where she was standing. 

“Sorry, Bri. Didn’t think I’d scare you. And I’ll take a cupcake.” He said, approaching the counter. She nodded, trying to slow her heart rate.

“W-which type?” She asked.

“Hmm…” He looked them over. He smiled. “I’l actually take a Ladybug cupcake.” He pointed to the red velvet cupcake with red frosting and black dots. It resembled her earrings.

“Sure thing.” She grabbed the croissant and cupcake, putting them in a bag. “Is that all?”

“Just one more thing.” He leaned over the counter, close to her face. He brought up one finger, swiping frosting off the side of her face. He put it in his mouth and sucked it off, not breaking eye contact with her. Adrien watched confused, as the girl, “Bri” blushed hard. What had his brother done?

“Um, thanks. I didn’t notice. That’ll be $7.29.” She recovered smoothly. He stared at her for a second, before muttering “Damn,” and paying the bill.

“What, did you think that would incapacitate me? Please, Felix. You clearly don’t know me as well as you thought.”

“Maybe you don’t know me that well, either?” He shot back.

“You sure? For one, you’re a Ladybug fan.” She said. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, don’t deny it. I saw that smile when you found the cupcakes.”

“I was smiling at the Chat Noir ones.”

“Oooh, I didn’t know you played for the other team, Fe.” She laughed at his horrified face.

“S-seriously?” He grumbled.

“He has a crush on Ladybug!” Adrien piped up. They both froze.

“Really?” Bridgette looked up at Felix’s red face.

“Shut up, Adrien.” He muttered.

“But Chat Noir is cooler! He’s got claws and ears and a tail!” Adrien said, his smile wide as he looked up at his brother. 

“Yeah, I’m more of a Chat Noir fan too Adrien. That hair is goals.” She winked at Adrien, who smiled even wider. Felix set his jaw. Then he mentally smacked himself.  _ Jealous over his own brother? Don’t become that person. _

“Where to now, Adrien?” Felix asked.

“The park? I wanna beat you in chess again!” He said. Bridgette smiled.

“He sounds like Marinette. She’s a beast in Ultimate Mecha Strike I and II. I’ve never beaten her.” Bridgette laughed, and Felix was struck at how similar it sounded to Ladybug’s. Then he remembered she said she was a Chat Noir fan.

“Sounds like beating you is a _ purr _ eeze.” He winked at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

“Did you just make a cat pun?” She asked. Adrien laughed loudly.

“Fe, that was  _ cat _ astrophic! At least try to make a  _ purr _ fect one to _ whisker _ away this lovely lady. After all, it’s almost im _ paw _ sible to make a bad cat pun, but somehow you managed to take the…” His brother gestured to the Chat Noir cake on display “Cake.” Bridgette’s mouth fell open.

“Did we just find Chat Noir?” She laughed. “That was incredible! How old are you, kiddo?”   


“I’m nine. I though my brother would at  _ yeast _ tell his favorite girl about his best brother.”   


“My only brother.” Felix countered.

“Exactly.” Adrien bowed, and left the store, yelling a thank you before the door shut.

“Thanks for the food Bri! See you tomorrow!” Felix raced after his brother before he could get hit by a car. Bridgette sighed and started picking up, before she realized Felix left his wallet. She grabbed it, hopped over the counter, and raced after them.

Felix heard his name being called, and told Adrien to go play. He turned just in time, catching a falling Bridgette before she hit the ground. Something small and red fell out of her jacket. Felix went to pick it up, but froze when it moved. A small red bug looked up at him and shrieked.

Bridgette sucked in a breath, before a black streak flew out of Felix’s vest pocket and smashed into Tikki, hugging her and spinning her in a circle.

“Tikki!” Plagg cried, nuzzling her head with his. Tikki’s eyes were wide as Bridgette and Felix made eye contact.

“Kitty?” She asked. He pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes and burying his head into her shoulder.

“Beautiful. It’s been you this whole time?”

“Kitty… You’ve flirted with me. For three years. Three years I’ve been trying to get your attention, and it was on my alter ego this whole time?” She asked him.

“Apparently so.” He chuckled, kissing her shoulder. 

"I'm gonna hit you so hard..." She sank into him, before realizing she left the Bakery alone. She gasped, grabbed Tikki, kissed Felix, and ran towards the Bakery. Felix straightened as Plagg flew into his pocket again, and touched his lips. Ladybug just kissed him.

* * *

Felix left his house as Chat Noir and landed on the window sill of Bridgette’s bedroom. She saw him and her eyes widened. She raced towards the window, letting him in. He landed on the ground and immediately pulled her face to his, kissing her hungrily. She responded quickly, entangling her hands in his hair. 

“My Ladybug.” He said when they finally pulled away for air.

“That’s me.” She murmured.

“I have a confession, though.” Chat Noir told her, transforming so Plagg could cuddle with Tikki. Felix shooed the kwami away as looked down at Bridgette.

“What?” She asked him.

“I’m not the chosen one. Adrien is. I told Plagg when Adrien turns 14 he could become Chat Noir. Adrien was fine with it, so here I am.” He told her. She raised her eyebrows.

“Actually, I’m not the chosen one either, Marinette is. But Marinette doesn’t know I’m Ladybug. I’ll tell her when she’s of age, like Tikki said. But, I don’t know. I’m pretty good at being a superhero I think.” 

“The best. Better than Chat Noir. Marinette’s gonna be a great superhero. She did do a number on you last year, remember?” He asked. Smoke Screen came into her mind and she nodded.

“That’s why you were so beat up. You didn’t tell me why.” She murmured. 

“You didn’t fall down the stairs, Bri. I knew you were lying. But I dropped it after you mentioned what happened to Mari.”

“That’s what I was going for.” She chuckled. A breeze fluttered in from the night, blowing her pigtails back. 

“What are we, Bri? Are we dating?”   


“I don’t know. You never asked me out officially, you just started kissing me.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Will you, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, give me the honor of going on a date with you?”

“Sure kitty. You should go home, we’ve got school tomorrow.”

* * *

Felix walked into the classroom to see an uncomfortable Bridgette sitting next to a kid in their class. He never took the time to learn the kid’s name, but he knew that he was going to lose his head soon.

Bridgette slid over in her bend, moving away from the kid. The guy raised an eyebrow before scooting closer and putting his arm around her shoulder. 

“I don’t bite.” He said, grinning at their proximity. Felix slammed his hand on the table, glaring darkly at the kid.    


“I do.” He growled. The kid decided to sit somewhere else. Felix took his seat. Bridgette kissed his cheek.

“My hero.” She smiled at him. He smiled slightly back, trying not to show his feelings too much as they were in a class full of people. She didn’t seem to mind as she ruffled his hair.

“So, it is as soft as it looks.” She said as she ran her hands through it.

“Stop.” He said, not meaning it at all. She didn’t. A voice called from the other side of class.

“Can I run my hands through it too?” Felix turned and glared at them, growling slightly. 

“Did he just growl at me?” The person asked as the teacher walked in. 

* * *

Four years into college and Felix realized that the next day was Adrien’s birthday. His 14th birthday.

“Bridgette.” He muttered. She rolled over into his bare chest.

“Lemme sleep.”

“Tomorrow we’re celebrating Adrien’s birthday.”

“Tell him I said happy birthday then.” She mumbled, curling against his chest.

“His 14th birthday.”

That made her open her eyes. “Oh. He’s already 14?”

“In a month, yeah. Tomorrow he becomes Chat Noir.” He said. Plagg snored from the corner of the dark room. 

“It’s interesting that Adrien had cat like qualities about him before he even became Chat Noir. Like, the purring and hissing. The growling. He even chases red dots.” She mused quietly. The last four years have been hectic, but luckily they went to the same college, so their relationship is working out.

“He chases red dots?”

“Yeah. It’s cute. Do you do that?”   


“Doubt it.” 

“Totally trying it tomorrow.”

“Okay, that’s enough. Are you gonna give Marinette the Miraculous tomorrow then?”

“Yeesh. I guess so. Oh, she’s gonna be so awkward, I know it. I might have to go with her to give her a confidence boost.”

“You have, like, no faith in her.” Felix laughed. She shoved his shoulder weakly.

“I’m going to back to sleep if you’re gonna be rude.” She told him.

“Fine. Night.”

“Love you, kitty.”

“Love you too, beautiful.”

* * *

 

Adrien took a breath, and slipped on the ring. Claws out. That’s all he had to say.

“Thanks, Felix! This ring is awesome!” He said, giving his brother a hug. His father watched them closely.

“No problem kiddo. What’d you get him, dad?” Felix asked, wondering if his father had even ordered him anything personally or had Nathalie do it.

“It’s waiting in your room. You can go see it, but I must get back to work.” Gabriel left the room as Felix walked him to his bedroom.

“I wonder what it is?”

“I’m not sure, but it can’t beat your gift!” Adrien smiled.

“Probably not. I talked to Ladybug this morning. She’s giving her Miraculous to someone else too. There will be two new superheroes in town.”

“Why is she giving hers away?”

“Not sure.” He lied. “But at least you won’t have to compete with someone who’s been doing this job for 8 years.” 

“That’s true. But I’m already skilled.” Adrien laughed.   


“That’s also true.” He opened the door to Adrien’s room, but nothing looked different.

“Maybe it hasn’t arrived yet.” Felix suggested, noting to murder his father later.

“I guess not. I’m checking up on the Ladyblog, wanna see? I heard you told the person who runs it, Alya, about the new heroes?”

“Yeah. I did. Let’s see if she did what I asked.” Adrien wiggled his mouse, and his breath caught in his throat. The four screens woke up, and four different pictures of Adrien’s mother were visible.

“Oh.” The first one, it was of his mother on the merry-go-round at the park. The second, was a picture of her on her 17th birthday. Third, her on her wedding day, holding hands with his father and staring lovingly into his eyes. The largest screen was of him and her, when he was two. 

Felix noted to thank his father instead of resorting to murder.

“That takes the cake. Sorry, Fe. This is better.”

“I’m not even mad.” He said, looking at his mother’s bright face.

* * *

 

Adrien went to school the next day, and things played out as expected. Horribly.

A pretty girl he recognized to be Bridgette’s sister thought he was putting gum on her seat when he was actually trying to take it off. She didn’t recognize him, as they had never met, but Adrien’s seen pictures from Bridgette.

Then, around lunch, Stoneheart decided to drop in and ruin everything.

Adrien transformed at home, and met the new Ladybug. She was perfect. Also younger, which was even better.

Stoneheart came back, because the new Ladybug didn’t capture his akuma. He didn’t blame her. He actually had forgotten that after he used his Cataclysm, he couldn’t use it again. Also that he would change back in 5 minutes.

Ladybug only showed up after Chat Noir realized how in trouble he was. She seemed to have perfect timing, and was much more comfortable. She even smack-talked Hawkmoth, who Adrien didn’t know existed. Felix apparently didn’t tell him everything.

He went to school the next day and Marinette was still mad. So as he was leaving, he gave her his umbrella. It closed on her, he laughed, and Plagg made fun of him for having a girlfriend. He was happy to say she was just a friend, because, well, he only had three. And he wasn’t counting Felix or Bridgette.

He went home to find Felix there. He told him that his father was out of town for a week, and that Felix was going to stay with him until then. Adrien didn’t complain. 

Felix grabbed a fencing sword from his room and joined Adrien on the mat. Felix dimmed the lights so he could see, but Adrien’s eyes glowed after he transformed. 

“I still have some Chat Noir qualities, you know.”   
“Like what?”

“Night vision, hearing, reflexes. Landing on my feet.” He listed.

“Sounds cool, but it’s nothing compared to what I can do now.” Adrien flipped his baton.

Felix grinned. “Show me what you got, ‘Chat Noir’.” He raised his sword.

“With pleasure.” Adrien said, grinning back.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One Done!


End file.
